Because A Hug
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang saat dia tidur. Dia tidak merasakan suatu hal yang biasa dia rasakan sebelum tidur.


**Because A Hug **

**Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

Malam semakin larut, angin malam berembus dengan kencangnya, menerbangkan segala sesuatu yang disentuhnya. Begitu pula dengan udara yang semakin dingin. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di balkon kamarnya—memandangi ribuan bintang yang terlukis indah di kanvas luas langit nan jauh di atas sana. Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu, terlihat di kedua bola matanya tersirat bahwa dia sedang merindukan seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia menghela napas berat—mengeluarkan segala keresahan yang menguasai dirinya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Udara yang dingin, tidak menyurutkan dirinya untuk berada di balkon kamarnya, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin karena angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Kuroko sudah berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur tetapi semuanya sia-sia belaka. Dia tetap tidak dapat menutup mata birunya dan berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Dia selalu saja terbangun dengan mudahnya dan bergerak dalam gelisah di ranjangnya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah ranjangnya yang kini berantakan. Ranjangnya sudah tidak beraturan. Selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, seprai yang terlihat kacau, bantal dan guling yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya berada. Kuroko tidak menyangka jika tidak adanya Aomine Daiki dapat membuat dirinya seperti ini—begitu kacau. Tidak sepenuhnya juga ini salah Kuroko. Salahkan saja Aomine yang selalu memeluknya sebelum tidur dan ketika Aomine tidak bersama sekarangnya, Kuroko benar-benar tidak dapat tidur jika tidak di peluk. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Aomine yang memeluknya ketika tidur tetapi hari ini berbeda. Aomine tidak dapat menemaninya karena dia harus menginap bersama tim basketnya sebab besok ada pertandingan yang harus dilakukan.

Aomine benar-benar membuat Kuroko kecanduan karenanya. Kuroko kembali mengallihkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Kini ribuan bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya telah menghilang—meninggalkan hamparan langit malam yang luas. Tidak ada lagi ribuan bintang yang menemani Kuroko, yang ada kini awan-awan hitam yang bergerak cepat, yang mengusir terangnya bintang tadi. Awan-awan hitam itu mulai menguasai langit yang nampaknya sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan persedian air dari balik kantongnya.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menghela napasnya, dia beranjak dari balkon dan menuju ranjangnya yang berantakan. Dia duduk di sana—meremas piyamanya erat, berusaha menahan rasa rindu yang kini menyerang dirinya. Kuroko mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari kontak Aomine. Ada rasa ragu yang menyelimuti Kuroko ketika nama Aomine sudah tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Aomine tetapi dia takut menganggu tidur kekasihnya. Dia segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Aomine, buru-buru Kuroko menekan tombol berwarna merah di ponselnya. Andaikan saja Aomine tidak pernah memeluknya ketika tidur, mungkin kejadiannya tidak seperti ini. Padahal saat tadi siang, Kuroko dan teman-teman timnya berlatih cukup berat di lapangan dan kolam renang, mengingat mereka akan segera bertanding melawan Daichi Kirisaki. Tetapi segala aktivitas yang dia lakukan tadi siang, tidak dapat membuatnya segera terlelap begitu saja.

Kuroko menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bantal, menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkannya tidak terbuka hingga esok pagi. Belum lima menit berlalu, kedua mata berwarna biru itu kembali terbuka. Kuroko kembali bangkit lagi dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Baru saja dia ingin kembali ke balkon, sebuah dering dari ponselnya membuat Kuroko segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Aomine—" Panggil Kuroko penuh dengan kerinduan yang begitu besar.

"Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?" Tanya suara berat dari seberang sana—Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko menggeleng walaupun Aomine tidak melihatnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apakah kau istirahat dengan baik?"

"Aku tidak dapat beristirahat dengan baik." Akui Aomine jujur.

Ada jeda dalam ucapan mereka. Kuroko bingung apa yang harus dia ucapkan karena dia juga tidak dapat tidur sama seperti Aomine. Mereka saling terdiam hingga akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Bukankah besok kau harus bertanding? Tidak baik jika Aomine tidur terlalu malam."

"Ya," Jawab Aomine singkat,

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat." Kuroko menyuruh Aomine untuk segera mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau kau tidak ada di sampingku." Perkataan Aomine sukses membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak dengan cepat dan muka pucatnya memerah seketika. "Aku sudah terbiasa memelukmu sebelum tidur." Lanjut Aomine, yang sukses membuat muka Kuroko semakin memerah.

"Ta..tapi kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu." Ucap Kuroko gugup.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tertidur?" Aomine mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko.

"Itu—ano—karena—bukan apa-apa." Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dengan jujur. Dia sedikit malu untuk mengakui alasan dibalik dia tidak dapat tidur saat ini.

Terdengar dari seberang sana, Aomine sedang tertawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang tersirat penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

"A—aku berkata jujur." Kuroko masih belum mengakuinya.

"Aku tahu di saat kau berbohong Kuroko. Dan saat ini kau sedang berbohong."

Kuroko terdiam, agak ragu ketika dia ingin menyampaikan alasan dia tidak bisa tidur. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko sudah tidak dapat menahannya. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur saat kau tidak ada kau yang memelukku."

Setelah Kuroko mengatakan sebenarnya, Aomine tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membuat Kuroko menjadi salah tingkah di tempatnya. Apakah Aomine marah padanya yang tidak berkata jujur sejak awal?

"Kenapa kau susah sekali berkata jujur, hm?" Tanya Aomine membuka pembicaraan.

"Malu," Kuroko berusaha menahan malunya, walaupun Aomine tidak berada di sampingnya. Tetap saja mengatakan hal itu sungguh membuatnya malu.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Aomine tertawa mendengar alasan Kuroko.

"Su—sudah jangan tertawa. Kau membuatku semakin malu."

Aomine menghentikan tawanya, "Apa kau ingin aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar kau bisa tertidur?"

"Hm, kalau tidak merepotkanmu." Jawab Kuroko malu-malu.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Aomine segera menendangkan sebuah lagu sebagai pengantar tidur kekasihnya. Kuroko membaringkan tubuhnya dengan ponsel yang dia letakkan di samping indera pendengarnya. Suara Aomine yang begitu lembut membuat dirinya terbawa suasana dan membuatnya mulai menguap—menandakan dia akan tertidur.

"Apakah kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Aomine ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan nyanyian pengantar tidur untuk Kuroko.

"Hm," Jawab Kuroko lirih.

"Sekarang kau tidur, aku akan menghubungi besok pagi." Aomine memerintahkan Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Kau juga harus istirahat. Besok kau harus bertanding."

"Setelah ini, aku akan segera tidur."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur."

"Hm."

Tidak banyak basa-basi lagi, Kuroko segera mematikan sambungannya karena dia harus tidur begitu juga dengan Aomine. Dia tidak ingin saat bertanding besok, Aomine dalam kondisi yang kurang mendukung. Setelah sambungan terputus, Kuroko segera menaruh ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Senandung nyanyian yang dinyanyikan oleh Aomine membuat Kuroko dapat mengobati rasa rindunya pada Aomine yang berada di sampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kuroko mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi dengan nyenyak.

**THE END**


End file.
